Una cena a solas
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Después de una terrible tormenta los Piratas de Heart, tuvieron que desembarcar en una de las islas del Nuevo MundoContiene: Drama, Romance, Palabras fuertes, algo de Comedía, leve o mucho OOC, Yaoi, capitulo único, long fic, escenas fuertes, etc. Pareja: Law x Kid o Kid x Law


Una cena a solas

Hola como están después de tanto tiempo aquí vuelvo a empezar

Vampire: bueno aquí ataco de nuevo

Dark: vaya y de que trata

Rogue: no dejes con ansías

Wind: por favor ya di

Vampire: bueno ya niñas este fic es de un anime y *tambores* de One Piece, el primero que hacemos.

Después de una terrible tormenta los Piratas de Heart, tuvieron que desembarcar en una de las islas del Nuevo Mundo, pensando no encontrar a nadie, pero lo que la tripulación no sabe es que no están tan solos como ellos piensan. ¿Qué cosas pasarán? Pasen y lean

Contiene: Drama, Romance, Palabras fuertes, algo de Comedía, leve o mucho OOC, Yaoi, capitulo único, long fic, escenas fuertes, etc.

Pareja: Law x Kid o Kid x Law

Dark: hacemos mancuerna con la autora hirano23, que es un verdadero placer el hacer un fic con ella, bueno One Piece no es de nosotras es de Eiichiro Oda. Cualquier aclaración se dará al final.

Nota: también se usarán ejemplo: -Kid eres muy rudo.-decía Law; Kid: y tú no te quedas atrás.-decía tratando de no reírse

Al fic

De tormentas, islas misteriosas, y de cómo empezar una relación con cabezota

Todo comenzó en un día tormentoso en el nuevo mundo, los piratas del corazón* se vieron atrapados en una fuerte corriente marina, el submarino de cierto cirujano estaba tambaleándose y los tripulantes estaban aguantando ya que la corriente los traía de un lado para el otro.

En eso uno de los tripulantes dijo

-Capitán, creo que es necesario que nos detengamos, si continuamos así el submarino será aplastado por el fuete olaje.- dijo Bepo al moreno pelinegro

En ese instante el capitán del submarino respondió

-Tienes razón, es arriesgado continuar contra la tormenta. Diríjanse a la isla más cercana, esperaremos a que termine la tormenta para continuar a nuestro destino-

El trayecto hacia la isla más cercana no fue nada fácil, las olas les impedían avanzar debidamente, aun con dificultades lograron llegar a la costa de una pequeña isla de verano.

Mientras tanto

En otro lado de la isla los Pirata de Kid ajenos a todo estaban de relax, ya que su querido y amado capitán Kid había ido a buscar algo y este les había propuesto un pequeño descanso en esa isla de verano

El capitán de los piratas de Kid estaba ahí en esa isla por que le habían dicho que encontraría una fruta, más bien un cítrico poco común y esta tenía forma de U, de el color y del sabor no estaba seguro de ello, ya que no se contaba con dicha información, no se sabía nada más, excepto por la forma antes ya mencionada. El estaba decidido a encontrarla.

Camino hasta que encontró una especie de cítrico claro que este era de forma de U, hasta que la examino, no cabía duda alguna, la tomo entre sus manos, estaba seguro de que esa era la dichosa fruta rara de la que le habían dicho era color magenta y en el centro era color azul claro, con aroma peculiar la probo y sabía un poco amarga.

Decidido a hacer algo fue por unas ramas las suficientes para hacer un buen fuego y una vez hecho eso chasqueo dos piedras y el fuego se hizo sin más vio una langosta lo suficientemente grande la toma, claro antes la quema un poco ya una vez que dejo de moverse le quito la cabeza y vio una hierbas y las puso adentro y parece que estaba de suerte un buen salmón salto por ahí corrió y lo agarro, le quito todo con la mano, improviso un plato, le puso el salmón y le puso el cítrico que había encontrado, claro que tenía que ponerle algo que dejara que ese sabor quedará así, pensó y vio unas bayas marrones, tomo varias las mordió y estaba bien se lo puso al salmón, vio también algo parecido a una mora en forma de 3.

La tomo y se la puso al salmón, estaba todo listo, puso al fuego ambos platillos y se sentó a esperar.

Y las saca, las pone, encima ve que hay unas varas como las del bambú y las pone arriba del fuego y pone de nuevo ambos pero hacia abajo y una vez que están, ve un coco lo bastante grande lo parte se toma el jugo lo limpia, saca sus creaciones y los pone uno en cada cascara de coco.

En el otro lado de la isla

Se encontraba el capitán de los Piratas de Corazón, quien decidió caminar por un rato, camino por un largo rato hasta que a lo lejos Law observo luz proveniente de fuego, se notaba que había alguien más en la isla y que no eran los únicos visitantes.

Mientras que con el pelirrojo

Este no se había percatado, más bien no se dio cuenta de que había alguien no muy lejos de su ubicación.

El capitán Kid sin más dijo

- ¡A tragar se ha dicho! el pelirrojo comenzó a engullir sus alimentos recién preparados deleitando sus papilas gustativas sin percatarse de que un par de ojos oscuros le estaban observando, de entre las sombras una silueta comenzó a hacerse visible gracias a la tenue luz que emanaba de las llamas usadas por Kid.

Kid sin darse cuenta y ajeno a todo debido a que aún estaba engullendo, no presto atención a la figura del hombre que se acercaba por detrás de él.

-Se ve realmente delicioso Eustass-ya.- susurro al oído del mencionado

El pelirrojo se tardo en reaccionar, hasta que volteo y vio quien era, al principio, no le importo, pero en cuanto volvió a voltear y vio de quien se trataba se trago lo que tenía y dijo

Kid: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI LAW BAKA?! -decía entre enojado y asombrado, sin darse cuenta de que tenía comida en la boca.

Kid por su avaricia se aventó toda la comida a la boca para no darle a Law

-Ya no hay nada.- dijo el pelirrojo a su interlocutor una vez que se había tragado todo el contenido de los cocos

Una vez que el gran Capitán Kid se "trago" la comida y por sus modales servilleta no uso para limpiar aquellos restos de comida que estaban en toda su cara

El cirujano dijo con enojo fingido, casi rayando en lo infantil

-Eres muy egoísta Eustass-ya, pero olvídate comer esta parte.- Law acerco su rostro a la mejilla del pelirrojo lamiendo pequeños residuos que yacían en ella, rosando bastante los labios del rojizo

El pelirrojo se puso como tomate y ocultando el sonrojo dijo

Kid: déjate de eso Trafalgar.-decía mientras trataba de alejar al cirujano

-Pero Eustass-ya solo quiero comer un poco de eso.- señalo los labios Kid

Kid trato de retroceder un poco, y dijo

-Vete a comer a otro lado Trafalgar baka

-Está bien me iré a otro lado- el moreno movió su mano derecha. –Room.- activo su poder cubriendo a ambos en un circulo.

-Pero qué diablos.- dijo el pelirrojo cuando se vio dentro de su barco, para ser exactos en su habitación

El pelirrojo estaba aun sin que, decir, al pelinegro, ya que al decir que sería a otro lado, pensó que sería al otro lado de la isla o a su submarino y no a su habitación.

-¿Ahora si puedo comer?- el pelinegro se acerco a los labios del pelirrojo aprovechándose de la estupefacción de este tomando así los negros labios de Kid

En eso el pelirrojo dijo

-Pero ¿qué demonios haces baka?

El otro respondió con malicia

-Solo como de tus delicias.- respondió burlesco y obviamente en doble sentido

El otro le dijo

-Vete al cuerno Law, y que te den por detrás

Law se acerco mas a Kid, una clara sonrisa retorcida dibujaba su rostro. -quizá tú puedas ayudarme con eso Eustass-ya-

El otro rio y dijo

-Se ve que quieres que te la metan Law y por el culo y de eso me encargo yo

-Eustass-ya vas muy aprisa, no sabía que te gustara tanto-. Law estaba tentando su suerte al provocar al capitán Kid.

El otro dijo

-Que te vuelvan a dar cirujano, te la meteré tanto que no va a poder ni pararte baka.-decía mientras le quitaba de un jalón la camisa y le mordía el cuello

-Eustass-ya, si me han de dar duro que sea con el tuyo.- decía mientras paseaba su mano por encima del pantalón del pelirrojo, más exactamente por su miembro.

-Conste que estas pidiendo Law y sabes que se te da, y si buscas encuentras.-le decía mientras le mordía la oreja

La lengua húmeda de Kid paseaba desde el lóbulo del oído hacia abajo dejando marcas de saliva, uno que otro mordisco que dejaba pequeñas pero marcadas marcas rojas en el trayecto.

-Ahh Eustass-ya- gemía levemente el chico

La situación se comenzaba a ponerse caliente, tanto que Law no soportaba su ropa -ROOM- activo un circulo envolviendo ambos cuerpos, con un movimiento hizo que sus ropas desaparecieran

-Así está mejor ¿no Eustass-ya?

El otro en sorna le dijo

-Sino soportas el calor sal de la cocina baka, y si no te aguantas Trafalgar, tú eras el que querías probar así que ahora te aguantas.-le mordía el pezón derecho

El pelinegro no pudo más debido a tal acto y en ese instante

-¡AH! Kid... ¡aahh!... Law intentaba decir algo, pero las caricias que recibía no le permitían decir algo coherente

-Habla bien, baka, o mejor dicho, puedes gemir mejor.-decía mientras tocaba el miembro de Law.

-Es... espera...- dijo entrecortadamente

El pelirrojo con falso reproche

-Esperar, que Law, acaso no es lo que querías degustar.-decía mientras metía un dedo en la entrada del pelinegro

¡Ahhhhhh!- se quejo el chico.-no... Solo... aquí no- dijo

-Entonces en dónde quieres Law baka, no me digas que quieres hacerlo en el suelo, porque si es así, con gusto puedo cumplir tú deseo.-decía con una sonrisa lasciva.

-Jaja, no Eustaa-ya, si lo hacemos en el suelo podemos romper la Lentamente las piernas de Law comenzaban a perder fuerza, temblaban debido al placer ejercido en él, en cualquier momento la madera cedería.- dijo burlista

-Sería mejor ahí.- Law señalo una cama bastante grande como para una persona

Law tomo de la mano a Kid dirigiéndose a la enorme cama de la habitación

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Propuesta (momento cursi)

Y le dijo

-Te casarías conmigo baka

-Si me lo pides con más dulzura quizá me convenzas

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Law siguió tomando la mano de Kid y lo guio a la cama y le dijo

-Eustass-ya, aquí si podrás hacer lo que quieras- dijo el pelinegro recostándose en la suave cama

Ya estando en la cama Law puso su mano en el otro lado haciendo una invitación a Kid, pero no antes, de que Kid con una sonrisa y con una propuesta para el otro dijo

- Si te digo que muerdas la almohada, te pongas en posición de tres mientras te la meto por detrás lo harás -decía sonriendo

El otro respondió con una sonrisa

-Lo que quieras Eustass-ya.- dijo Law, recordando cómo es que habían estado la última vez en Sabaody

Vio que Law pensaba y dijo

-Como olvidar aquel saludo tan "cortes" que me diste baka.-diciendo en falso reproche, pero a la vez con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. El cirujano no se quedo atrás, si Kid podía controlar la situación él también podía hacerlo.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa.- sabes que lo hice bromeando Eustass-ya.- se acomodo de lado mirando fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Kid

El otro dijo

-Esta bien Law los modales tampoco son lo mío, así que ahí voy.-decía mientras se acercaba al otro para poder darle tan duro como le fuera posible

Law tomo la muñeca derecha de Kid jalándolo hacia él, haciendo que sus cuerpo se pegasen lo más posible, paso sus manos por detrás de la nuca del pelirrojo acercando hacia si el rostro de Kid logrando así besar los labios del joven Eustass

El pelirrojo probo aquellos labios, queriendo no separarse del pelinegro, con una mano le apretó el trasero, se separo y le dijo.-si lideras un submarino también espero que también lo hagas en la cama cirujano.-para luego volver a besar al otro

-Intentare poder liderarte bien en la cama Eustass-ya- al terminar la oración ataco nuevamente los labios del pelirrojo, delicadamente deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Kid causando que su piel se erizara.

Los dos se movían tanto que la cama se podría quejar de ello, y tanto así que se escucho un crujido, y sin más la cama cedió al peso de ambos y se vino abajo, dejando que solo quedara el colchón en el suelo.

El otro lo miro ofendido y dijo.-bueno baka si lo hubiera hecho el colchón con el peso también se hubiera partido en dos.-decía tratando de no reírse.

-Entonces ¿Querías partirlo tú solo?- se burlo el medico

-Sabes, tu tripulación debe estar buscándote, no crees.-le dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

-Descuida Eustass-ya deben de estar dormidos por causa del alcohol ingerido durante la tarde.- respondió, llevo sus manos hacia el trasero de Kid apretándolo suavemente

-Bueno, y pues está bien, los míos no creo que me busquen, al menos siempre y cuando a Killer lo hagan enojar como para no hacer de cenar, entonces el vendrá a pedirme que les haga.-decía

-Eres un buen capitán Eustass-ya- se acerco al pecho del pelirrojo, pasando su lengua por el

El pelirrojo no se quejo por ello, y dijo.-que acaso soy tu paleta baka.-decía riéndose, se acordó de que tenía que hacerles de cenar a sus nakamas

El pelinegro se separo del pecho de Kid -No, pero quisiera que lo fueras.- dijo relamiéndose los labios, a pesar del sudor, el cuerpo de Kid sabia delicioso ante el paladar de Law

El otro esbozo una sonrisa y dijo.-Entonces trata de comerme si puedes.-decía mientras le mordía la oreja a Law, se separo y dijo.-creo que mi tripulación no se morirá de hambre se pueden tragar lo que quieran.-decía para luego lamerle y morder un pezón del cirujano.

-Ahhhh! ¡Así!- leves gemidos escapaban de los labios del moreno, quería concentrarse y no dejarse vencer por el placer, pero era mucho el deseo que tenia por Kid, sus hermosos ojos negros se cerraron dejándose guiar por las caricias del mayor

Enredo sus piernas en la espalda de Kid intensificando las caricias

-Ya quería sentirte Kid

El pelirrojo escondió su sonrojo y pensó y dijo.-Law se que sonara algo cursi, y más viniendo de mi si alguien te propusiera matrimonió aceptarías, casarte.-decía el pelirrojo tratando de no morderse la lengua

-O.O los ojos de Law se abrieron a más no poder- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Eustass-ya?- pregunto sonrojado el pelinegro.

El otro se puteo mentalmente y se maldijo bajo, y dijo.-será mejor que vaya a la cocina a ver a los otros hay veces en las que Killer se cabrea si dejan su desastre.-decía separándose, del cirujano, se levanto, se puso su capa y dijo.-olvida lo que dije antes Law era una broma, se dirigía a la puerta y una vez ahí no supo que, hacer.

De repente Law apareció frente a Kid, había usado su Room

-Eustass-ya, sabes que me gusta bromear, pero esta vez no olvidare tan fácilmente.- se pego al cuerpo de Kid

-Si de verdad lo deseas yo quiero estar a tu lado para siempre-

Law se pego más al pecho del pelirrojo, brindándole un poco de su calor y del sonido de su corazón.

-Acepto tu propuesta.- dijo con el rostro escondido en el pecho de Kid

El otro casi se cae para atrás, al escuchar a Law, y pensó que no sería mala idea y dijo.- bien me parece perfecto.-junto sus manos con las de Law, dijo.- no esperes un anillo de diamantes en el dedo baka, no quiero ir y tener que cortarle un dedo a, alguien para ello, así que.-le dio uno de sus brazaletes.

Law puso cara de perrito, regañado.-yo quería un anillo

En eso Kid se separa de Law y dice.-Un momento ahora vengo.-abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo

Law se quedo parado frente a la puerta observando como Kid salía solo con la capa puesta

Kid fue a buscar entre los tesoros que había robado y vio algo y sonrió busco una cajita y la puso ahí, camino de regreso, fue al cuarto, abrió la puerta y le dijo a Law.-Ya regrese

-¿Adonde fuiste Eustass-ya?- cuestiono Law a su interlocutor, se veía que había corrido, ya que gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente y el no era el causante

-Celoso Law y yo pensé en entregarte esto.-saco la cajita que traía y se la enseño al cirujano.

-No estoy celoso, soporte 1 año sin verte Eustass-ya, creo que puedo estar sin ti 5 minutos más.- se burlo el pelinegro, pero sin quitar la vista de la caja que descansaba en manos de su compañero de habitación

-Bueno entonces creo que querrás esperar más para poderte enseñar lo que hay adentro Law.-decía casi riéndose Kid

-No me importa.- dijo dándole la espalda a Kid, camino lentamente hacia la cama.

-Ah, y yo esperaba el enseñarte el contenido, pero creo que se lo daré a alguien más, y eso significa que no verás lo que traía, para ti.-decía acariciando la cajita.-y si se la doy a Donflamingo, cual crees que sería su reacción al ver y saber lo que contiene

-Room, shambles- de repente uno de los círculos de Law envolvió al pelirrojo, en su mano apareció la cajita y en la de Kid una almohada, el rostro de Law estaba molesto por las palabras de Kid, odiaba que le mencionara al rosadito

-Ahora veamos que, es esto.- dijo rosando sus dedos por la superficie de la caja

Por segunda vez en esa noche los ojos de Law se abrieron a más no poder al ver el contenido de la caja

-E...Eus...tass.- dijo Law

-Y bien que te parece.-decía Kid, el anillo era algo tan raro no era un diamante, ni un rubí, ni de esas gemas y joyas que Kid consideraba indignas, oh , no era una extravagancia era de un color indescriptible, al parecer cambiaba de color, estaba sobre una argolla que parecía de cristal, el dedo pertenecía a alguien importante, claro que para el gran Capitán Kid era un don nadie , alguien más que debía quitar del mapa, el dedo era de un moreno robusto , soberbio y engreído.

-Eustass-ya ¿de verdad es para mí?- dijo el cirujano, tomando el dedo de la caja

-No es para otro cirujano, que conocí, por supuesto que es para ti baka.-decía Kid tratando de no reírse

Law tomo el anillo, arrojando a quien sabe donde el dedo que lo portaba, se dirigió a Kid nuevamente, le tendió la mano derecha con el anillo en la palma. - me harías el honor- dijo extendiéndole la mano izquierda, con la palma hacia abajo

Kid puso su mano y dijo.-será para mí un placer cirujano, tomo el anillo y dijo.-yo Eustass "Capitán" Kid te tomo a ti Trafalgar "Death of Surgeon"Law como mío por toda la eternidad hasta que la marina o cualquier otro intenten separarnos.

Kid le dio un zape a Law, sonrió y dijo.-para evitar presentes por eso lo hice además quien va a querer casarnos baka, yo tengo una recompensa por mi cabeza, si quieres pagar la boda tendrías que entregarme al gobierno mundial, a los shichibukai, o a la marina.-decía.-Así que tú decides Trafalgar.

El cirujano respondió con una sonrisa

-Yo puedo pagar la boda, gano mucho como shichibukai- decía mientras pasaba una de sus manos por donde había sido golpeado.

Hubo una pausa, el pelinegro se acerco al pelirrojo un tanto meloso y dijo

-Pero eso será después.- Law tiro de la capa que llevaba puesta Kid, atrayéndolo hacia él, fundiendo sus labios en un beso intenso

En eso se separo y dijo.-no creas que llevare vestido a la boda.-para la luego poner una mano en el trasero de Law

El otro trato de no reírse, Law arqueo su cuerpo hacia delante. -por supuesto que no, serias la novia más fea que existiera

El otro ofendido no dijo nada, aun así, Kid le jalo el pelo y le dijo.- y tu el novio más vulgar que haya existido.-dijo sonriendo

Hubo otro silencio en eso el capitán de los Piratas de Heart pregunto

-¿Quieres adelantar la noche de boda?- espeto sonriente Law

El capitán de los piratas de Kid respondió

-Pues al menos que quieras lanzar el ramo y la liga, tu dime primor.-decía Kid mordiéndose la lengua

El pelinegro con una sonrisa lasciva dijo

-Lo único que lanzare será tu cuerpo sobre la cama- Law tomo bruscamente la capa de Kid arrojándolo directo a la cama, ahora solo colchón.

El otro dijo.-ya tan pronto estamos de luna de miel que bien, porque no pensaba pagar un hotel.-decía el pelirrojo con sorna

El cirujano con su típico humor y con un toque algo meloso dijo

-No lo necesitamos.- Law aprisiono los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos, Law que se encontraba sentado en el abdomen de Kid notaba como crecía su masculinidad

Los dos se besaban tan apasionadamente que si alguien de los ouka shichibukai los viera sentirían repugnancia ante ello, a Law y ha Kid no ya que estaban al margen de todo y contra todo, sin importarles que reglas tuvieran que romper para seguir juntos.

Los dos estaban pegados el uno con el otro, en eso el cirujano puso su mano en la entrepierna del otro haciendo que el miembro del pelirrojo se endureciera y dijo

-Creo que alguien necesita ayuda-. Law comenzó a acariciar el miembro palpante de Kid, mientras este disfrutaba de aquel acto, el capitán de los piratas de Kid hizo lo propio y también puso su mano en la entrepierna de su acompañante haciendo que este se encorvara un poco, a la vez que lo disfrutaba y con una sonrisa algo sensual y con toque irónico, a la vez que tocaba al pelirrojo dijo.- así me pones.- dijo Law masturbando el miembro erecto de Kid

El pelirrojo no se quedo atrás viendo que a Law también podría ponérsele candente el asunto debido a los toques de Kid en su entre pierna, vio y con una sonrisa dijo

-No creo que sea el único que necesita ayuda.-decía el pelirrojo apuntando al miembro de Law mientras aguantaba la tentación de tocarlo

-Vamos Eustass-ya sabes que quieres hacerlo- dijo el médico tentando a Kid a tocar su hombría

El otro vio que era una oferta única, pero demasiada tentadora y dijo.-ya sabes que lo que pidas baka se cumple y me estas tentando Law así que.-sin más puso su mano en el miembro del pelinegro y lo mordió.

-Que te pasa Law, no soportas el dolor y eso que eres el Doctor Muerte, eso significa que no estás haciendo honor a tu nombre.-decía con sorna. -Esperaba más de ti baka.-decía lamiendo el miembro del médico

-Eus...tass...ahh ¡si continuas asi ahhh te quedaras...ahhh! sin juguete Ahhh! decía entre cortado ya que el dolor mezclado con el placer le impedían hablar con claridad, estaba comenzando a hacer presión en lo que tenía en su mano, eso era el miembro de Kid.

-No pretendo romperte, después de todo eres un ouka shichibukai, uno de los seres más temidos y aliados de esos (perdón palabra) perros de la marina, no creo que un pirata como yo tenga el placer de estar en la horca por haber "roto" a uno de los "juguetes/títeres" de la marina.

Law se giro dándole la espalda a Kid quedando de frente al miembro de Kid, sonrió, después de un segundo comenzó a engullirlo

Kid sintió un enorme placer tanto que por orgullo lo cual tendría que tragar, el hecho de que Law estaba haciendo su trabajo, y dijo.-¡E...res, un baka Law!, pero me gusta.-decía mientras se movía

Law sonrió sin apartarse del miembro

Kid sin embargo le mordió la oreja a Law y le jalo el pelo y sonrió de manera lasciva

Law se despego del miembro de Kid gimiendo levemente, un par de hilos de saliva se estiraban desde el glande hasta su boca

-Eustass-ya ya no puedo esperar más.- dijo el pelinegro

El otro dijo. -Bien.- decía sonriendo para poner su mano en el miembro del cirujano y meter un dedo dentro para luego, morder despacio el miembro del pelinegro

El cuerpo de Law se erizo de placer al sentir el gozo provocado por su compañero -E...uss...ahhh!...- el chico no podía articular palabra

Kid disfrutaba aquello, miraba a Law, y su cuerpo no quería despegarse de él, quería seguir sintiéndolo dentro, se separo un poco y dijo.-sabes baka, he estado pensando que deberíamos alejarnos un tiempo yo de los Súper Nova y tú de los Ouka Shichibukai ¿no crees?

El rostro sudoroso de Law miro fijamente al pelirrojo -Si es para estar junto a ti...-

Law pasó su mano por el cabello húmedo de Kid

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se erizo un poco, pero se relajo, al tacto de la mano de Law y dijo.-Lo mismo digo, todo esto se me ha hecho tan fastidioso, sino tengo a la Marina detrás, son los del Gobierno y a los demás Shichibukai detrás de mi cabeza.-decía con un dejo de molestia.

Law se mostro serio; de repente hizo un puchero de niño pequeño. -Solo quiero ser yo quien vaya tras tu cabeza- dijo mirando al piso

El otro casi le daba un "coscorrón" en la cabeza al otro, por decir semejantes cosas, por no decir que casi le araña la espalda, pero al ver la cara de Law dijo.-entonces que estas esperando baka, me tienes enfrente de ti y no has hecho nada eso, aun así si quieres que pierda la cabeza ya lo he hecho.-hizo una pausa.-y la perdí el día de hoy, por ti.-decía mientras mordía el pezón de Law

-AHHH! yo solo te quiero para mí- Law se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Kid lamiendo todo a su paso dejando un camino de saliva cual babosa de jardín

Kid paro y dijo.-parece que alguien me quiere dar un baño.-decía tratando de no reírse.- entonces no me vas a entregar baka, bien, entonces considérame todo tuyo.-le decía a la vez que le ponía una mano en el trasero

Law respingo ante el tacto. -Eustass-ya por favor-suplico

Kid rió y dijo.-no te gusto, bueno creo que se me ha pasado la mano, bueno creo que no soportarás más el hecho de que ya estamos casados, si ya que no será fácil, que te vean conmigo, pero me vale un… (Inserte palabra "ofensiva" aquí), lo que piensen así que si quieres volver con los tuyos yo entenderé.-decía con un dejo de tristeza

-¡por favor! te quiero dentro de mi.- dijo el chico esclareciendo la petición que antes había hecho y que su compañero no había entendido, liquido preseminal escurría por su erecto pene clamante por su amante.

Kid entendió el mensaje y rápido acudió con su lengua a limpiar a Law desde el pene hasta lo más bajo, hasta que se saciara de aquel líquido que era como un elixir del cual se podría disfrutar todas las noche.

Torao poso sus manos en la cabeza de Kid para aumentar la introducción, pero eso no era suficiente, quería mas, quería recordar la sensación que le causaba el enorme miembro de Kid abriendo su trasero.

El capitán de los Piratas de Kid, puso su miembro dentro del pelinegro, tan adentro que dijo.-estas bien estrecho baka.- decidido ha follarlo, Kid se apresuro a lubricar al capitán de los piratas de Heart, para evitar aquí alguna complicación estar dentro de Law era un placer tan digno de él, así que lo penetro, metió sus dedos en el recto de Law y los dos estar así disfrutando del mayo de los placeres y así juntos concluir en un esplendido y exquisito clímax

-¡AHHH si! euss... te deseo...ahhh!- el cuerpo de Law se contorsionaba ante las duras embestidas de Kid, el placer causaba que extrañas y familiares sensaciones recorrieran todos sus sentidos

-Me encanta como dices mi nombre mientras gimes.-veía como Law se movía, le gustaba y le extasiaba el que él hiciera todo eso, cada reacción del pelinegro, era porque él quería verlo de esa manera, estar con los sentidos a flor de piel y más al saber que todas esas sensaciones que se provocaban los dos era muy deleitante

Las manos de Law se aferraban con fuerza al pecho de Kid dejando marcas rojas en el, gotas de sudor caían arduamente por ambos cuerpos, Law sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al fin de ese vaivén

Kid estaba con sus manos en la espalda de Law, sintiendo como se movía como era el hecho de que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de lo que había sido una noche intensa de sexo puro e indecente.

Law pasó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Kid aferrándose al pelirrojo, su cuerpo se tenso dándole a entender a su amante que estaba a punto de llegar.

Kid no podía más así que estaba a punto de y dijo.-Law hay que terminar, ya no aguanto, siento como me vengo.-decía mientras su rostro se a coloraba, sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Law diciéndole que lo esperaría para poder terminar.

-Yo... ya... me ahhh!- Law no termino de decir nada cuando arqueo su cuerpo hacia atrás dejando salir todo el semen que había tenido retenido desde la última vez que había estado con Kid, vertiéndose por todo el pecho del pelirrojo.

Kid sostuvo a Law, el también estaba a más no poder, sentía como el clímax había llegado, sintiendo todo el liquido que había dejado Law , saboreándolo y sintiendo como este estaba tan caliente.-¡Ah!, como me gusta.-decía mientras lamía a Law desde el rostro hasta la zona baja.

-Eustass-ya, relléname.- decía el chico sin dejar el contoneo en el pene de Kid

En eso el pelirrojo quien todavía estaba penetrando al cirujano, sentía el calor de su cuerpo arder, tanto que empezó a sudar y eso no le importo, ya que estaba deseando tener a su amante dentro.

El pelirrojo lleno a Law con su semen, cayendo recostado en la cama y con Law en su pecho

Así los dos estando juntos han demostrando que un romance, entre tormentas e islas misteriosas, se puede empezar bien una relación aunque sea con un cabezota como el capitán Kid, verdad Law.

Fin

Vampire: bueno al fin el fic quedo listo

Dark: así es

Rogue: me gusto mucho

Rogue: fue divertido hacer un fic de esos dos

Vampire: así es

Dark: este fic viene siendo un leve AU, debido a que se sale un poco de los acontecimientos que pasan en el manga y anime; los dos están en el Nuevo Mundo en una Isla desconocida, por asi decirlo. Y esa isla está en algún lugar que no se ha explorado. Y lo demás está en el fic.

Vampire: y vaya que esos dos la exploraron muy bien.

Rogue: la fruta aquí descrita fue de nuestra invención, si ya ha sido descrita antes, ofrecemos una disculpa.

Nota: Piratas del Corazón también conocidos como Piratas de Heart

Vampire: bueno dejen reviews, comentarios, etc., para saber si les ha gustado el fic

Dark: y de nuevo agradeciendo a la linda autora con la que hicimos mancuerna para hacer este fic.

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind

Jane


End file.
